theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle is a Gargoyle from Scaris(Paris). She is the daughter of the gorgoyles and a caring friend. Rochelle is also the leader of the safety team of both Monster High and Sora's team. Info Personality Rochelle is from Scaris, France. She occupied a roof near a great cathedral. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all there is to know and chose Monster High as her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices People make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Deuce Gorgon despite knowing he is already in a committed relationship with Cleo de Nile. Rochelle is an aggressive individual. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Rochelle's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Rochelle's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own autonomy. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. Appearance She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older, classical elements, much like Draculaura. She has long, pink hair with pale teal streaks running through it. Her face is very animal-like, complete with striking, large pink eyes. On her back are tiny, stone wings, and on top of her head are horn-like ears. Her skin is also speckled, giving it a stone-like appearance. She has bright pink lipstick with grey and light pink eye makeup. 'Relationships' FamilyEdit Except that her parents are gargoyles, nothing is known about Rochelle's family. Friends According to her bio, her best friends are Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam. The friendship with Ghoulia was formed when Rochelle warned her of the werecat twins' prank, which would have caused her to travel through potholes, Ghoulia thanked her for her warning and they became friends. Rochelle became friends with Robecca when she was roller skating, when the obstacles were turned on she was unable to fly, Robecca saved her from falling into a pit of water. Pet Her pet is a gargoyle griffin named Roux and she has belonged to Rochelle from the time she was hatched. Romance Rochelle has a boyfriend in Scaris named Garrott DuRoque. Since she went to the USA to attend Monster High, contact between them has become less and less. Rochelle missess Garrott dearly and hopes to see him again when she returns to Scaris during Spring. Despite having a boyfriend, Rochelle is romantically inclined and without Garrott's company a tad needy. As a result, Rochelle has developed feelings for Deuce Gorgon, whom she met when she was late for class and bumped into him in the halls of Monster High. Deuce lost his glasses and was surprised to find gargoyles are immune to his gorgon powers. Rochelle, meanwhile, got a good look at him and his beautiful eyes and instantly fell in love with him. Though she knows Deuce has a girlfriend whom he is very loyal to, she's not ready to give up on him yet, and keeps looking for ways to continue to see him. For example, she had her pet, Roux, steal Deuce's casketball to lure him to her, so they could have a chance to to get to know him better and talk alone. Rochelle has discussed her feelings about him with her friend, Robecca Steam, who disapproves of her pursuits, fearing for her friend is in for "the inevitable heartbreak". On Sora's Team She cares for all of her friends in Monster High and her new friends too. Rochelle, always inforces the rules on the team for the safety of the members. On missions, she makes role-call for members for no absence. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Tough characters Category:Tough heroes Category:Females Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful characters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Masters Category:School students Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Movie characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Daughters Category:Gargoyles Category:Monsters Category:Elemental characters Category:Lovers Category:French characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Internet characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Tough (class) Yo-Kai Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students